We propose to continue our investigation of the properties of the E. coli Translocation Factor (EF-G) and the mechanism and regulation of the translocation step in gene translation in which it participates. Using this E. coli system as a point of reference, we propose to investigate this same protein and process in a cross-section of other phyla, concentrating particularly on those circumstances which distinguish the eukaryotic cytoplasmic and mitochondrial components from their bacterial counterparts. In defining the process of translocation in these key biological systems we propose to concentrate on the following: I. The chemical and physical properties of the Translocational Factors. II. The mechanism of factor action and the nature of their active sites. III. The identity and properties of the ribosomal proteins with which they interact. IV. Regulation of Factor Synthesis, degradation and activity.